What? A Secret Admirer?
by DrK SiDIOuS
Summary: Oh man! Oh no! Hermione's got a secret admirer! And can u guess who is it? Well, its... Ahem of course i cant tell u. I've got 2 words for ya, Read It!


This is first fanfic so I know it's not that good and don't laugh but I'll take whatever comments you give me. Sorry for the bad eng or anything. What ever it is just say it. And I've got 2 words for ya, Try it!  
  
What? A Secret Admirer?!?!?  
  
"Yawn, man I feel I didn't sleep a wink, must be because I ate all those pudding last night," said a sleepy and tangled hair Hermione as she woke up and drawing the curtains of her four-poster bed.  
  
  
  
Wearing a periwinkle-blue nightgown, she got out bed and changed to go down for breakfast. Walking through the common room, she caught a glimpse of her two best friends yawning; famous Harry Potter and freckle-faced Ronald Weasley walking down the spiral staircase into the common room.  
  
  
  
"Honestly! Can't you two ever close your mouth when you yawn?" in a stern voice.  
  
  
  
"Is that how you greet us in the morning?" said Harry as he and Ron yawned again in sync.  
  
  
  
"Humph! All right good morning to you Mr. Weasley and good morning to you Mr. Potter. Will that do Harry?" asked Hermione.  
  
  
  
"Prefect, let's go." replied Harry happily.  
  
  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione are currently in their fifth year in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They entered the Great Hall and sat down at their house table, Harry saw Ron glanced at their new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor D.S Kevin as he continued to gobble down his food,  
  
  
  
"Seems like he's in a big hurry, wonder what are we going to have with him, he doesn't look like the tough type." said Ron still eying Professor Kevin as he left the table and rushed off.  
  
  
  
Harry was looking at Malfoy with great dislike as he got his usual supply of sweets from home in a medium size golden box and started giving a few to his other friends.  
  
  
  
"That's something you don't see everyday Ron, see Malfoy, he's giving some of sweets away. Since when does he ever do that?" Harry whispered to Ron as he passed down the fifth year timetables.  
  
  
  
At that moment, the owl post came in; owls of various kinds came swarming in. There wasn't any sight of Hedwig returning with a letter so he just started to eat his cereal. Ron was soon too studying the new timetables to start eating.  
  
  
  
Hermione too studied her timetable when a long package fell right in front her, there was also a card on it. With a puzzled look, she opened the package and to her surprise, it was a bouquet of roses.  
  
  
  
Omigod! Roses! I can't believe it, but who could be sending me this? She thought as she felt her cheeks burning.  
  
  
  
Roses are her favourite type of flowers. She then turned to her card on the package and her face burned even more as she read it,  
  
Roses are red, Violets are blue, Sugar is sweet, As sweet as you.  
  
I am a fifth year too, who has admired your brains and your beauty right from the start. Please meet me at the library; last shelve to the right on Saturday night at 7.  
  
From, Your Secret Admirer  
  
"Darn! Potions is next.but wow! Hey Hermione! Defence Against The Dark Arts is only tomorrow!" Ron was smiling broadly when he faced Hermione.  
  
  
  
"Hermione? Are you OK?" Ron said uncertainly, his expression changing to a concerned one when he saw Hermione's face, as though in a state of shock. Harry looked up and tapped softly on Hermione's shoulder,  
  
  
  
"Is something wrong?" Harry asked.  
  
  
  
Hermione's face was all red, she was still staring at her letter and mouth wide open with slightly trembling hands when she said suddenly, "What?"  
  
  
  
********************  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of them, it's all J K Rowling's.  
  
Please review I need to know what you think. I will alter immediately after I've seen your reviews. Please review! I BEG you. One more thing, don't blame be if I take too long to write the next chapter because school has just begun. Just relax, next one shouldn't take that long. Just two words again, Please Wait. 


End file.
